planet_loserfandomcom-20200215-history
Random Adventures/Sector 1B
''SECTOR 1B Biltz.png|I don't wanna ''scratch this island or else we're in BIG trouble... ''Wave 11even: Eleven Minus One Plus Two Minus One... 11even.png|''1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! '''11even'!'' Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-2.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png UCHOSE.png Fudgy the Froge.png|(Fudgy falls from the sky) Ribby. Fudgy the Froge.png|(spits out a Poyorn and he gulps it back up) Fudgy the Froge.png|FIGHTER ONE: Fudgy Darty_party_2.0.png|FIGHTER TWO: Elastimonkey ChadMasterson.png|FIGHTER THREE: Chad FITE!.png Yourturn.png A24B21B8-6446-462C-9F90-34E14A264647.jpeg|'Fudgys turn! Fudgy the Froge.png|(''spits out three Poyorns at three enemies) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Nope, nope, NEW RULE: Befriended enemies have the same moveset as their enemy counterparts. That means one strike for you, MrYokai.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Are you kidding me? That is UNFAIR of you.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Why? Why can't we give our enemies their own moveset? Why did you just give me a strike when you added that rule right now? Currently I am TRIGGERED.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Fine. I might have to remove that rule.|link=User:TSRITW DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png Darty party 2.0.png|'Elastimonkey'’s turn! Darty party 2.0.png|(stretches his arms out and squeezes the 5 Blob) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png Fudgy the Froge.png|Rubby? (points tongue towards chat) ChadMasterson.png|'Chad'’s turn! (I think you mean ChaD.) ChadMasterson.png|(uses Misquote) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(that did nothing) Nmeturn.png Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(one Blob uses Blah on Chad) (15/20) Ordinary Numberblob -2.png|(the six other Blobs use Singsong, which did nothing) A24B21B8-6446-462C-9F90-34E14A264647.jpeg|'Fudgy'’s turn! Fudgy the Froge.png|(Fudgy ’rangs a Blob so fast that it starts getting painful) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png Darty party 2.0.png|'Monkey'’s turn! Darty party 2.0.png|(is going to throw a dart when he realized...) Oh right. That attack is restricted. Darty party 2.0.png|Ooh! I know! (stretches his arms out and slams three Blobs) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png ChadMasterson.png|'Chad'’s turn! ChadMasterson.png|(uses Do What I Say and We’ll Get through This Together) ChadMasterson.png|'Blobs'... die. DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -2.png Wave complete!.png ChadMasterson.png|All fighters gained 3 EXP, and Chad leveled up! {0/10} Fudgy the Froge.png|ROBBY!!! RUBBY!!! RABBY!!! RIBBY!!! ''Cutscene 4our: Cutscene de Cuatro'' Fyi.png|If the title’s in Spanish, that means it has something to do with Cuatro. MOTO BUG.png|(Motobugs being generated) Cuatro.png|(Cuatro possesses one Motobug and crushes it) Man, this is... great. MOTO BUG.png|(more Motobugs come) Savage Spinach.png|DELIVERY SIR! (in mind: MAN, WHEN CAN I STOP WORKING WITH HIM?!) Cuatro.png|What delivery? The only delivery I want is to de-liver Donut Cut Emergencies! Savage Spinach.png|CAN'T. PROMISE. THAT! Savage Spinach.png|BUT YOU CAN BUILT A MECHANICAL DONUT OUT OF THOSE MOTOBUGS! Cuatro.png|Why did you use the PAST tense? I totally didn’t. Bidiot.png|Hey, Cuatro! Cuatro.png|Oh yeah. We hired some OTHER Jackbox Party Packers here. Predatory_loans!.png|(hears Savage Spinach making a phone call) Wonderful. Someone called the bank. In Spanish. PredatoryLoans.jpg|''¡PRESTAMO$ PREDATARIO$! No tengas miedo; ¡es solo el futuro!'' (PREDATORY LOAN$!' Don't be scared; it's only the future!) DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|...Uh, TSRITW? He's going to be MY character later. Savage Spinach, I planned it.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Savage Spinach.png|CAN THIS BANK SAVAGELY RIP THIS THING UP?! Predatory loans!.png|No. They can give you money, though. Savage Spinach.png|GRGRGRGRGRRGRG (throws phone at a G.I.F, making it fall into '''''Wave 12elve) G.I.F..png|(Please note that there's only one frog. There are no additional frogs in the wave. Just 0+1.) Cuatro.png|I need some money real quick. (calls the bank) Predatory_loans!.png|(groans) PredatoryLoans.jpg|''¡PRESTAMO$ PREDATARIO$! Honestamente, ¡no creemos que Bidiot sea realmente británico!'' (PREDATORY LOAN$!' Honestly, we don’t think '''Bidiots really British!) G.I.F..png|(the G.I.F., meanwhile, lands and attacks the heroes) Savage Spinach.png|(and Savage Spinach is forced to inflate some Rainbow Bloons) ''Wave 12elve: Francis Felix Fenton Fabian Finley Farnsworth Falco Fallon Flannigan Fairfax Freddy McGrog Farley Fernando the Frog'' 12elve.png|''Well, well, well, let's delve into Wave 12elve!'' Portal!.png|(a portal appears) CM.png|This can't go well. Sticky.png|Hello guys! I'm Sticky from the maFf dimension! Umbra.PNG|And I'm Umbra. LOL!!!! G.I.F..png|(the G.I.F. lands and pops, with the Pump Master K, and launching the Squareblobs far away) Pumpmasterk.png|(re-inflates the Frog Balloon and gets into it) (that's the wave intro I made) UCHOSE.png Umbra.PNG|FIGHTER ONE: Umbra Sticky.png|FIGHTER TWO: Sticky CM.png|FIGHTER THREE: Cookie Yourturn.png Umbra.PNG|'Umbras turn! Umbra.PNG|Attaboy! (uses ''shooting star leap, a moon attack which consists of shooting stars followed with a somersault kick) G.I.F..png|(took 15 damage) (20/35) Sticky.png|'Stickys turn! Sticky.png|I'm gonna use ''Vector Pierce! Wait, no, that's an Iron attack. Ooh, how about Tridentonometry? No, that's also an Iron attack. Hmm... SQUARE FIST! Kablooooooom.png|(took 20 damage and popped) (0/35) Pumpmasterk.png|(two Squareblobs and a Pump Master K come out of the G.I.F.) CM.png|'Cookies turn! Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses ''Nocturnal Admissions) AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg|(0/30) DeadSquareblob.png|(0/10) DeadSquareblob.png|(0/10) Wave_complete!.png Umbra.PNG|'Umbra' gained 5 EXP! {5/10} Sticky.png|'Sticky' gained 5 EXP! {5/10} CM.png|'Cookie' gained 5 EXP! {8/15} DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(RAPP) Can't we have explosions instead of stun and dead?|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Only for the ones that NEED them (can't find a death image or too lazy to edit).|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Okay...|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 ''Wave 13irteen: Broken Mirrors'' 13irteen.png|''Swing your partner, one and three, a do-si-do to a big 13irteen!'' Fudgy the Froge.png|(swings a Squareblob and throws it at a Regrow Ceramic, with the Regrow Ceramic hitting regrow-removing thorns and losing regrow properties and turning into two Rainbow Bloons) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Nope. Rainbow Bloons only appear in the next wave. I knew it, 13 is an unlucky number.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Thought they were '''''Wave 13irteen...|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 UCHOSE.png 2SimpleBuds.png|FIGHTER ONE: BARELY YU & REI ChadMasterson.png|FIGHTER TWO: Chad Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER THREE: DUHSTORT Gimmick_alert.png|This wave has a gimmick: two Blobs will spawn every two waves, so get rid of them quick. FITE!.png Yourturn.png 2SimpleBuds.png|'Barely Yu & Rei'’s turn! 2SimpleBuds.png|(Barely Yu & Rei use Blue Ghost Come Here! on the G.I.F.) (It's Undead, BTW.) G.I.F..png|(took 15 damage) (27/42) ChadMasterson.png|'Chads turn! ChadMasterson.png|(uses ''Do What I Say and We’ll Get through This Together) ChadMasterson.png|Die, Blobs! DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png DeadOrdinary_Numberblob_-1.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! ONE_TURN_LEFT!.png|If you don't wanna have '''Blobs' to spawn, kill the G.I.F. and the enemies inside NOW! ARRRRRR.PNG|''HERDGE'' TOIM! HORDGEHEG.PNG|(ALMOST uses Do The Hordge, until...) Punchy moar.PNG|(does a bursting burp on the G.I.F.) G.I.F..png|(took 5''' damage) (22/42) Nmeturn.png Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(spawn) Ordinary_Numberblob_-1.png|(spawn) G.I.F..png|(uses Lick on '''Barely Yu) 2SimpleBuds.png|(Barely Yu dies) (0/20) Yourturn.png 2SimpleBuds.png|'Barely Reis turn! 2SimpleBuds.png|(hides behind duhstort) ChadMasterson.png|'Chad'’s turn! ChadMasterson.png|(uses ''Misquote and it did NOTHING) CM.png|I hate you, Chad. Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'’s turn! OH HECKIN MAN.png|EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (Rage Meter: NIGH HIGH!) Hi guys.PNG|(does the killer replacement wave) G.I.F..png|(took 20 damage) (2/42) DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png DeadOrdinary Numberblob -1.png Nmeturn.png 14D56ABF-29B0-4C92-AC22-81053943EAA2.jpeg|(uses Lick on Chad) ChadMasterson.png|(took 20 damage) (5/25) Yourturn.png 2SimpleBuds.png|'Barely Rei'’s turn! OH HECKIN MAN.png|E'S EFROID!!! GERTA DUUU SERMTHENG 2SimpleBuds.png|That's right, Barely Rei will not attack when Barely Yu is DEAD. So turn skipped! ChadMasterson.png|'Chad'’s turn! ChadMasterson.png|(uses Throw An Ally) ChadMasterson.png|(throws Barely Rei into the G.I.F.) Kablooooooom.png|(the G.I.F. pops) (-8/42) Pumpmasterk.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'’s turn! OW MY HEART.PNG|mmmmmm Pumpmasterk.png|Dude. Whatcha gonna do? OH HECKIN MAN.png OH HECKIN MAN.png|(does a bursting burp) AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png Wave complete!.png Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Everyone gains 10 EXP! I know, I’m too lazy.|link=User:TSRITW ''Wave 14urteen: Somewhere... 14urteen.png|''The craziest digits you've ever seen; together they're '''14urteen'!'' DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Please refer to the Wave 13irteen '' '''Rainbow Bloon intro.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Rainbow.png|INTRODUCING THE RAINBOW BLOON! UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: DUHSTORT 4EVER 66CC3BB7-C446-412D-BA91-88FE55C0AAD7.png|FIGHTER TWO: Fizzie Hildyiceberg.png|FIGHTER THREE: The Real Hilda Berg FITE!.png Hi guys.PNG|'Duhstort'’s turn! Too lazy to roll his class. Hawangh apple.PNG|tiem 2 rull ACHING HEAD.PNG|(head starts aching) Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(Duhstort becomes Cookie Masterson) EET WURKS! DA RUPLOCA SMOILE!!! (is now Smarty/Magic/Confection due to copying Cookie Mastserson) CMtriggered.png|WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED THERE!? Meeeeeeeeeee.png|That counts as one turn. That means Fizzie’s next.|link=User:TSRITW 94D151F0-8FA7-41BC-9EDA-9ABD1C3E9C40.jpeg|TASTE MY LASERS! Kablooooooom.png|(one Rainbow Bloon pops) 02013479-D119-46FE-A8AC-B126ACF7E15B.png|Are you frikkin’ serious. Hildyiceberg.png|'Hilda'’s turn! 6F0DC30D-FD80-46BA-984E-CD472BD0E20D.png|(Hilda uses HA) Kablooooooom.png|(another Rainbow Bloon pops) Rainbow.png|Five Rainbow Bloons remain. Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(Duhstort starts freaking out) Nmeturn.png Rainbow.png|(four Rainbow Bloons attack Duhstort) (3/35) Rainbow.png|The fifth attacks Fizzie. (12/20) Yourturn.png CM.png|'Duhstort' (disguised as Cookie)’s turn! CMtriggered.png|ARARWRAWRWARAWRAWRA TREE TRETNYFOIVE ACHE PII!! GAWTA... MMM Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(eats many peppers and barfs a ton of fire) CMtriggred.png|taik DAT Kablooooooom.png|Two Rainbow Bloons pop. 66CC3BB7-C446-412D-BA91-88FE55C0AAD7.png|'Fizzie'’s turn! 1CA6AF24-E316-47D9-854C-F399DBD6D37B.jpeg|Oh hey! Look at those multicolored balloons! 94D151F0-8FA7-41BC-9EDA-9ABD1C3E9C40.jpeg|(laser blasts one of them) Kablooooooom.png Hildyiceberg.png|'Hilda'’s turn! 06BD17F6-61C9-4592-99C8-7E67F4109157.png AA492949-3665-409F-A471-4E490C55A541.png D63EE4D8-F9E2-4732-9D45-269AC19FAE0F.png Rainbow.png|The remaining two Rainbow Bloons fly away... Kablooooooom.png|...and pop. Wave complete!.png|EVERYONE GETS 13 EXP! YA HAPPY NOW? CMtriggred.png|nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh! (he stabs himself and it launches to Hilda Berg, turning her into Hilda Moon) Byte Hedlok.PNG|RUFF RUFF! (prints a paper) (Paper says: "'''Duhstort' has an uncanny ability of powering up a character for the sacrifice of his life, being unable to be used one wave after that.") (the sacrifice doesn't count though, since it was out of wave, just a demonstration) CC68CF53-A387-410F-BE26-531BF3026B03.png|('Hilda''' returns to his normal form and resurrects Duhstort) B4ore fainting.PNG|(fainted because of being spat out and pops Fizzie on accident) Hilda Berg.png|That's a great POPeration! HAHAHAHA!!! AA492949-3665-409F-A471-4E490C55A541.png|(Hilda Berg summons a tornado to blow the other Hilda away) B4ore fainting.PNG|(tornado hits Duhstort again and Duhstort kills Hilda on accident) CMtriggered.png|STOP KILLING PEOPLE!!!!!!!!! ''Wave 15fteen: ...Over the Rainbow'' 90328ABC-7DB3-4EB3-AE32-CADCC69E7857.png|''Nananananananana 15fteen!'' Fridgey.png|(Fridgey 'falls from the sky and almost pops a hole on the ''Inflatable Island) Biltz.png|Don’t do that. Something bad could happen. 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|('''Birdie hears this and chirps) Fridgey.png|Hello. I'm Fridgey. (FIGHTER ONE!) Duhstorta.png|(FIGHTER TWO) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|WAIT I DIDN’T SAY “YOU CHOSE” YET!!!!|link=User:TSRITW UCHOSE.png DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|''TELEKINETIC MOVEMENTS!!!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Just kidding peeps, but '''Fridgey' and Duhstort are fighters one and two.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Supashrooooooooooom.png|FIGHTER THREE: Super-Shroom Meeeeeeeeeee.png|This wave is like last wave, except I added a G.I.F.. DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png FITE!.png Fridgey.png|'Fridgey'’s turn. Jumpscare Neo.png|(jumpscares) (affects all enemies) LOWEST BUDGET TWO.png|(LOWEST BUDGET TWO is launched out and he retreats) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|DUDE THAT’S TOO CRINGEWORTHY!!!!!!|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Kid that's not my fault.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|I don't understand why people really hate ugly/weird stuff!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|YOU MIGHT AS WELL JUST USE A BADLY-DRAWN DUBLO!!|link=User:TSRITW D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|Like this! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Nah, kid.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Okay, it’s either one strike for you, or you gotta use my badly-drawn pic, okay?|link=User:TSRITW OH GAWD TWO.PNG|(DOWNGRADED IN QUALITY'D!) DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Is that good enough?|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|(sighs) Fine.|link=User:TSRITW Supashrooooooooooom.png|CAN WE GET BACK TO THE BATTLE ALREADY!? Kablooooooom.png|(all the Rainbow Bloons pop) B4ore fainting.PNG|'Duhstorts turn! Supashrooooooooooom.png|Dude, whatcha gonna do? OH HECKIN MAN.png HORDGEHEG.PNG|(burps a bursting burp) DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png|(only took '''5' damage) (44/49) (Pyro is not effective!) Supashrooooooooooom.png|MY TURN! (uses Doom-Shroom on the G.I.F.) Kablooooooom.png|(the G.I.F. pops... AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg|...and the explosion also defeated... DeadSquareblob.png|...the enemies... DeadSquareblob.png|...inside) Wave complete!.png|Everyone gets 15 EXP. ''Cutscene 5ive: Sabotaje de Espinacas'' Cuatro.png|Dude. Where we goin’? Savage Spinach.png|TO THROW THESE SPIKE BALLS ON THE INFLATABLE ISLAND! Savage Spinach.png|THAT WAY THEY CAN DROWN. Cuatro.png|Come on, you savage cabbage. You don’t have to do that. Savage Spinach.png|(throws the spike balls at Inflatable Island no matter what) Grand Spahk.PNG|GUYS! THIS ISLAND IS DEFLATING! WE GOTTA GET ON OUR FLYING DEVICES! Grand Spahk.PNG|Or, at least, boats... ACED IT.png|(Ace comes in and Spahk hops onto him) Duhstorta.png|(Duhstort suddenly hovers) Chip.png|DID SOMEBODY CALL FOR SOME COOKIES!? OREO.png|YEAHHHHH! Cuatro.png|Yeah, I hate you. Lemme call the bank. PredatoryLoans.jpg|¡PRESTAMO$ PREDATARIO$!' ¡Cuando no puedes pedir dinero prestado a tu familia! (PREDATORY LOAN$!' When you can’t borrow money from your family!) Grand Spahk.PNG|(meanwhile) ROLE CALL! Hilda! Hilda Berg.png|HAHAHHAHA HEEEEEEEEERE! Grand Spahk.PNG|(afterwards) I assume that's all, right? Anyways... Grand Spahk.PNG|TIME TO KICK STUFF UP!!! LEMME GIVE SOMETHING GOOD! These Shows aren't Just Normal; They're KICK!.png|(Spahk wears some Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes) CMtriggered.png|HEY GUYS! THIS COMIC IS NOT LIKE REGULAR SITUATIONS! EVACUATING WILL NEVER WORK! Zzzzz.png|WE CAN PATCH UP THE HOLE, HOWEVER! Chip.png|I have located the hole! All we need now is a patch! OREO.png|Alternatively we could time travel back and prevent that from happening in the first place... Clock.png|That would be a good idea but this comic forbids us from doing that. 4th wall.png|'' All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the six-is-a-robotth fourth wall back together again.'' Sticky.png|Why are my feet cold and wet? ''Wave 16xteen: Sour Cream'' 16xteen.png|''Flush your head down the latr-'' CMtriggered.png|WE GET IT! LET'S GET ONTO THIS WAVE BEFORE THIS ISLAND SINKS! Gimmick_alert.png|This wave has a gimmick: You must defeat all enemies in two turns. Squareblob.png Squareblob.png 4our.jpg 4our.jpg 4our.jpg 4our.jpg UCHOSE.png CMtriggered.png|I CHOOSE MY NEPHEW, NIECE, AND MYSELF! FITE!.png The_greek_alphabet.png|Thanks for inviting me to this wave! CM.png|You're welcome. Mr._freezy.png|(freezes the Squareblobs) Squareblob.png|(14/28) Squareblob.png|(14/28) OREO.png|MY TURN! PYROOOOOOOOOOO'.png|(burns the Squareblobs) DeadSquareblob.png|(0/28) DeadSquareblob.png|(0/28) CM.png|Now to get rid of those 4ours. Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions) Dead4our.png|(0/16) Dead4our.png|(-4/12) Dead4our.png|(-8/8) Dead4our.png|(-12/4) Wave_complete!.png CMtriggered.png|LET'S GET THIS THING OVER WITH! EVERYONE GAINS 15 EXP! Mr._freezy.png|Chill out, Uncle Cookie! The wave is over! CMtriggered.png|THE SAME GIMMICK APPLIES TO THE NEXT WAVE TOO! OREO.png|Oh. 4th wall.png|'' All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the twenty-eighth wall back together again.'' ''Wave 17venteen: High Cue'' 17venteen.png|''I’M ON A BIG BAYOU OF LOUISIANA FOR WAVE 17VENTEEN !!!!! !!!!!!! !!!!!!'' CM.png|Thank gosh for that (quite) short wave intro. Poe_etree.png|MY NAME IS HAIKU, BUT YOU CAN NOW CALL ME POE ETREE! UCHOSE.png CMtriggered.png|I CHOOSE... CM.png|Uhh... that blue cat over there. Darty_party_2.0.png|You mean Blitzy? CM.png|Yeah, and... that stickman with feet. Sticky.png|I go BEFORE Blitzy, 'kay? CM.png|Correct! Also... Clock. FITE!.png Gimmick_alert.png|This wave has a gimmick: You must defeat all enemies in two turns. CMtriggered.png|WE GET IT ALREADY! Ttttt.png|hey, I heard you calling me. That hole can't be fixed by us anyway. Who goes first? Sticky.png|Me. Sticky.png|(uses Brainiac Maniac on Poe Etree) Poe_etree.png|OW! (-23/17) 1nesie.png|(Poe Etree splits into seventeen Wunsies) 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|:O Biltz.png|I'M NEXT! (zaps the Wunsies) 1nesie.png|(all Wunsies faint) Wave_complete!.png|Everyone gets 20 EXP. MW.png 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|(Birdie has patched the hole Savage Spinach made) MW.png Chip.png|You can calm down now, Cookie. Totallynotcrying.png|:D (cries tears of extreme joy) ''Wave 18ghteen: Soft & Light'' 18ghteen.png|''-ine, ease your way with sour cream, 18ghteen!'' CM.png|You can return now, Memekai's characters! 4th wall.png|'' All the king’s horses and all the king’s men, couldn’t put the thirty-second wall back together again.'' DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(RAPP) You did waves without me. That's a stupid thing to do.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(slaps TSRITW a million times) Heck, don't do stuff without me please. Savage Spinach.png|(BUT...) JEEZ, THAT'S NOT WORKING! (whispering) GOTTA NOT LET CUATRO KILL ME! (throws a gigantic spike bomb on the island) BIRDIE, WE COULD'VE DROWNED THEM! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|So TSRITW... that means only MY characters are goin' to be here since the last waves were without MY characters, K?|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 20B5015C-972A-43B5-9EF1-F6EE50D4D0D1.jpeg|!!! (chirps at Savage Spinach and patched up the hole again) Savage Spinach.png|(is holding a spike ball threateningly looking like he's going to throw it at Birdie) (Cuatro’s watching) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|By the way, yes. You can continue without me for this wave. Remember how each wave goes.|link=User:TSRITW Cuatro.png|By the way, you savage cabbage, I WILL kill you if you keep sabotaging this comic. 4th wall.png|''NUMBER NINE! Dude, it’s fourth wall break nine!'' DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|He's not sabotaging. He's trying to help Cuatro sink the heroes.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort (yeah) Umbra.PNG|FIGHTER TWO: Umbra Monica.png|FIGHTER THREE: Monica Cuatro.png|Also, for Savage Spinach, one of the rules strictly say “do not skip waves”. If you sink this island, this rule will be violated. And who wants THAT? FITE!.png DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png Rainbow.png Rainbow.png Rainbow.png Rainbow.png Rainbow.png Rainbow.png Rainbow.png Rainbow.png Rainbow.png Rainbow.png B4ore fainting.PNG|'Duhstort'’s turn! Duhstorta.png|(WOULD YOU JUST USE THE NORMAL DUHSTORT ICON?!) Meeeeeeeeeee.png|FFFFFFFFFFFINE.|link=User:TSRITW Duhstort yor Face.PNG|uw on Duhstorta.png|(crimson wings the Rainbow Bloons) Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Umbra.PNG|'Umbra'’s turn! Umbra.PNG|(does a stellar shooting star kick) Kablooooooom.png|(the three Kablooooooom.png|'G.I.F.s' Kablooooooom.png|pop) Pumpmasterk.png Pumpmasterk.png Pumpmasterk.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Monica.png|'Monica'’s turn! Monica.png|(punches the ground super hard and it causes a scorching tremor) AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png Wave complete!.png|Everyone gets 20 EXP! Portal!.png|(a portal appears) E365F281-47BB-430A-A25A-5D7A5E6D69B1.jpeg|Hi guys, I’m Paper Four, another character from the maFf dimension! D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|And I’m a Badly-Drawn Dublo! ''Wave 19neteen: Pumped Up Kicks'' 27774DE3-85B4-44AC-B2A4-070332FC3999.png|''OHHHHHHH BABYYYYYYYY '''19NETEEN! Pumpmasterk.png Pumpmasterk.png Pumpmasterk.png Pumpmasterk.png Pumpmasterk.png Pumpmasterk.png UCHOSE.png Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort (Really, three six Pump Masters?) Totallynotcrying.png|FIGHTER TWO: Cookie (Yup, and they’ll all use Re-inflation on their first turn.) Chip.png|FIGHTER THREE: Chip FITE!.png Nmeturn.png|I feel sorry for the enemies not being able to attack on their first turn, so they’ll go first in this wave. Pumpmasterk.png|CHARGING: 1/2 Pumpmasterk.png|CHARGING: 1/2 Pumpmasterk.png|CHARGING: 1/2 Pumpmasterk.png|CHARGING: 1/2 Pumpmasterk.png|CHARGING: 1/2 Pumpmasterk.png|CHARGING: 1/2 Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'’s turn... HORDGEHEG.PNG|(does a bursting burp on the Pump Master Ks) Pumpmasterk.png|(10/40) CM.png|'Cookies turn! CM.png|(uses ''Ventriloquism) AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg CM.png|Three down, three to go! Chip.png|'Chips turn! Mr._freezy.png|(''freezes ONE Pump Master K) Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|D: AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg Pumpmasterk.png Pumpmasterk.png Nmeturn.png Pumpmasterk.png|CHARGING: 2/2 Pumpmasterk.png|CHARGING: 2/2 DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png CM.png|Dang it. Yourturn.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'’s turn! Duhstort yor Face.PNG|o IIT UR LOIFE!!.PNG|(screams a lot and fires tons and tons of acidic jets) DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png|(29/49) DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png|(29/49) CM.png|'Cookies turn! Cookie_mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses ''Nocturnal Admissions) Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Pumpmasterk.png Pumpmasterk.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png Chip.png|'Chips turn! Mr._freezy.png|(makes a ''ice shard storm) DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg Wave complete!.png|Everyone gains 10 EXP! ''Wave 20enty: Return of Poe Etree'' 20enty.png|''PARTAY! (PARTAY!) IT'S WAVE NUMBAH 2OENTAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' Poe_etree.png|I'm back, and this time I've just realized that Symbol is vulnerable to Smarty, so... YOU CAN'T USE ANY SMARTY ATTACKS! Monica.png|If only you were Block, Poet Tree... Grand Spahk.PNG|'MONICA' DON'T TRY AND GIVE HIM NAMES!!! UCHOSE.png|FOR REAL. Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER ONE: Duhstort Totallynotcrying.png|FIGHTER TWO: Cookie E365F281-47BB-430A-A25A-5D7A5E6D69B1.jpeg|FIGHTER THREE: Paper Four FITE!.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'’s turn! IIT UR LOIFE!!.PNG|(jumpscares Haiku) Poe etree.png|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png 1nesie.png CM.png|My turn! Cookie mastersooooaaaa.png|(uses Nocturnal Admissions) Wave complete!.png|Everyone gains 17 EXP... I'm better than you and you know it.PNG|shurda bunned jampscur merves (Should of banned Jumpscare Moves) ''Cutscene 6ix: Seis Trombones no es un Desfile'' Cuatro.png|Savage cabbage, you should know that you SHOULDN’T BREAK THE DANG RULES! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(LITTLE INTERMISSION IN RAPP) TSRITW, I just got a small question.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|I wonder this...|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Since popping the Inflatable Island is skipping a world in your mind, would you think that Angel Island crashing downwards due to the removal of the Master Emerald '''is skipping worlds/areas?|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|...They put it back, right?|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|I don't think so!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Anyway, no, but if that savage kale patch caper deflates the island ONCE MORE, there will be another permanent gimmick...|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|I HAVE TO GUESS IT'S THAT NONE OF MY CHARACTERS ARE ALLOWED HERE!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|No, it’s “the wave must be completed in two turns”.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Good. I thought it was going to be "TSRITW' uses all my characters" two!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Cuatro.png|Tell me your NEW plan, '''Savage Spinach'. Savage Spinach.png|(holds a minigun) Savage Spinach.png|IT'S A SNIPER MINIGUN! Cuatro.png|Well, we could make one of them lose half of their HP... how about Duhstort! He’s got the highest level! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|(RAPP) Well, this proves you just want to kill off my characters, TSRITW!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Meeeeeeeeeee.png|Then you shouldn’t use him too often. Cuatro likes to target the fighter with the HIGHEST level — that’s the BIGGEST THREAT.|link=User:TSRITW DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Well, do you see enemies in Skylanders target the highest level player? No, enemies target the nearest Skylander, kiddo.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|So yeah...|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Cuatro.png|FIRE AWAY, SAVAGE SPINACH!!!!!!! CMtriggered.png|Was that Cuatro!? Duhstorta.png|e thunk zu (wears bullet-proof vest) Cuatro.png|(mind-controls two characters) UCHOSE.png|Okay, I choose BDD to be mind-controlled. Choose the second, MrYokai. Envy.png|ENVEH! Envy.png|Attacks by drilling into the EARTH! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|If that's not acceptable, CUARTA!|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 Cuatro.png|My son isn’t available currently, so I guess I’ll have to settle for Enveh! Envy.png|His name's Envy, not Enveh. Cuatro.png|HA! TRICKED YA! I’M NOT GONNA MIND CONTROL THEM, I’M GONNA WEAKEN THEM AND YOU HAVE TO USE THEM NEXT WAVE! DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|But Envy's not one of my playable character.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|HE IS JUST A CAMEO ABSOLUTE UNIT BY SPAHK. Cuatro.png|Well, don’t edit now, ‘cause whatever. This doesn’t matter. Let’s go to Wave 2wenty-1ne. THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|Whateves, but he's not going to mah CHARACTERS! THIS IS GREAT GIF.gif|If you force-add it, just wow I can't believe how FORCEFUL you are. ''Wave 2wenty-1ne: Frog Wild'' 21ne.png|''The spooky scary 2wenty-1ne sends shivers down your spine!'' OH GAWD TWO.PNG|(shivers portrait goes down''' LOWEST BUDGET TWO's mouth) UCHOSE.png D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|FIGHTER ONE: Badly-Drawn Dublo''' DEVIANTART ICON.PNG|Don't rage TSRITW, we were forced to add them into this wave.|link=User:MrYokaiAndWatch902 ChadMasterson.png|FIGHTER TWO: Chad Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER THREE: Duhstort (Highest level does not mean biggest threat, BTW.) FITE!.png D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|'BDDs turn! D1564A96-5887-42DB-96B3-9987B8972A15.jpeg|(uses ''REALLY BAD RODEO on a G.I.F.) DF29C4CA-8F75-4352-8671-234ED601E81D.png|(the G.I.F. is bounced so much...) Kablooooooom.png|(...it popped) Pumpmasterk.png Squareblob.png Squareblob.png ChadMasterson.png|'Chads turn! ChadMasterson.png|(uses ''DWISAWGTTT) JUMP INTO THAT HUGE SPIKE PIT THREE SECTORS OVER! Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png Kablooooooom.png AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstorts turn! I HAVE DEADLY VISION!.png|(''HYPNOTIZE IS BACK, SON! THREE FROGS HYPNOTIZED!) jawmp eento spyk peet (jump into spike pit) Pumpmasterk.png|Wait, there are no more frogs. Just a Pump Master K and two Squareblobs. Still... AAE1E096-5934-47AB-85B2-0B642EC12C6D.jpeg DeadSquareblob.png DeadSquareblob.png Wave complete!.png|10 EXP for everyone! BE625F90-5472-48C8-855D-D3D1FB89B8C6.jpeg|I forgot. Sorry.|link=User:Preston103yt ''Wave 2wenty-2wo: Dang Twisters'' 22wo.png|''OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 2wenty-2wo.'' Gimmick_alert.png|You guessed it, there's a gimmick! UCHOSE.png 1CA6AF24-E316-47D9-854C-F399DBD6D37B.jpeg|FIGHTER ONE: Fizzie Duhstorta.png|FIGHTER TWO: Duhstort Chip.png|FIGHTER THREE: Chip FITE!.png Gimmick alert.png|(the gimmick does 2''' damage to everyone) 02013479-D119-46FE-A8AC-B126ACF7E15B.png|(28/30) Duhstorta.png|(48/50) Mr. freezy.png|(33/35) Rainbow.png|(28/30) 66CC3BB7-C446-412D-BA91-88FE55C0AAD7.png|'''Fizzie’s turn! 94D151F0-8FA7-41BC-9EDA-9ABD1C3E9C40.jpeg|(laser blasts A Rainbow Bloon) Kablooooooom.png Duhstorta.png|'Duhstort'’s turn! Duhstorta.png|(bursting burp) Rainbow.png|(eleven Rainbow Bloons pop) Chip.png|MY TURN! Mr. freezy.png|(creates a howling storm) Kablooooooom.png|... Wave complete!.png|EVERYONE GAINS 20 EXP. ''Cutscene 7even: Ya No te Nece-Cuatro'' Cuatro.png|... Category:RA